


Soulmate

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ASH AND EIJI WILL REUNITE, Alternate Ending, Angst, M/M, ash is not dead, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, because thats what they deserve, dont copy to another website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: The movement all around them slowed down. For a moment, it felt like only both of them existed in the universe.Only Aslan Jade Callenreese and Okumura Eiji.Only them, and no one else.Their eyes twinkled with recognition and sparkled with tinges of happiness.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Banana Fish(Ash/Eiji)





	Soulmate

“ _My soul is always with you_ ”, A large weight was dropped on Ash’s shoulder.

His pupils shrunk to a tiny dot as his chapped lips quivered.

The paper he crumpled on his fist was stained with crimson liquid.

Ash panicked and immediately switched his hand to ensure the written parchment was clean and untouched of his filthy drops of blood.

  
_He walked past the librarian._

_He walked past the people._

He walked past the hot dog stand where he and Eiji first bought hot dog natto.

Ash saw the vendor squeezed tonnes of mustard on top of the steaming bun that manoeuvred between the cylindrical meat. The yellow sauce was abundant on top of it.

He smiled because it reminded him of Eiji’s childlike face.

  
“ _Too much mustard_.” Eiji’s face scrunched at the weird unfamiliar taste. He’s used to tofu, dried mackerel, rice and miso soup. Not hamburger and other western cuisines.

“ _You’re like a baby_ ”, He said that day.

  
Ash’s heart clenched and waves of conscience  
start to ripple his body.

His eyes felt _hazy_. His eyes felt _heavy_.

Does he have enough coherence in words and mind to reach the airport?

Ash sobbed. ~~Once~~. ~~Twice~~. Thrice.

It wasn’t long before he start to cry uncontrollably on the ground.

A few passerby gawked at him and distanced themselves, minding their own business.

_Does he have enough time?_

He doesn’t know but he have to _try_.

This is his last _chance_ to meet Eiji.

It is a slim chance so he will not threw everything away out of the window.

He could neither turn back nor stop now because Eiji Okumura, that warm, kind and honest Japanese boy is more important than the pain of the blood gushing out of his torso now.

His heartbeat picked up with the speed he sets along his frantic steps.

His feet was carried along with the tap of his brown Clarke boots. The eyeglasses that were perched on top of the beautiful slope of his nose was fogged by the constant brutal huffs and puffs.

His usual sturdy shoulder a bit slumped by the weight of his white Burberry coat.

Ash was walking limply, resisted by the strong wind of New York Fifth Avenue and with the anxious fear that seeped in like a vine of an abandoned castle.

The majestic Public Library building was far behind him as he staggered his way to the taxi stand.

The wintery air was cold as it blew against his face. A few crumbs of sands whipped onto his exposed skin, the salty air managed to numb his usual brash sense.

Droplets of tears start to slid down of his pale cheeks as the thunderous wail of malevolence shook his entire being.

“EIJI!”

The man on the front seat was jolted in surprise.

“I need to know the location, sir.” The man spoke with a nasally voice. Raising his thick eyebrows at the bewildered and panicked man who barged into his taxi earlier.

“...the location, Sir.”

The blonde shook his head and fumbled into his pocket, pulling out two fifty dollar note at him.

“I mean the LOCATION, SIR! Your destination!” The man raised his voice at the confused boy. He looked sharp but idiotic at the same time and was pitifully depressing.

The man saw no chance of reasoning with the trembling boy and was about to kick him out. Refusing a stupid customer on this cold day in New York.

Just before he managed to turn him down, the boy spoke through his dry lips with a croak of his voice, “JFK Airport.”

“Please. Sir.” The boy plead. He pleaded with that verdant pair of eyes. The clarity it holds astound the driver itself that his immediate action was pressing the pedal, driving exuberantly.

The whole ride was silent.

The driver scratched his scruffy grey beard and contemplated of the boy’s situation.

The boy looked young and dashing but, broken. In fact, the boy looked familiar. The kind of face to appear in red carpet or the White House Party.

“ ‘Attaboy, you looking for someone?”, he finally inquired.

“My friend. _Eiji Okumura._ ”

The car stopped with the screeching of the tyre under the shade of the contemporary airport roof.

The old man turned to Ash but Ash had already left two piece of green bank notes and shuts off the door swiftly. The taxi driver shrugged.

The automatic screen door parted for the sprinting man. His head actively looked around the vicinity, searching for the familiar black hair in the amidst of ocean of people, mingling around with various scents.

His smelling sense was tactfully searching for the faintest scent of lavender and green tea.

**  
_NORTH._ **

Ash’ instincts was primal and spot on. He ran towards the North gate and inquired the counter. The receptionist was shocked by the sudden intrusion.

“The flight to Tokyo! HAS IT DEPARTED?”, his voice booming with rashness.

“N-not yet, sir” The girl tapped on her keyboard and shook her head.

Her fingers trembled as she scrolled with the mouse. She was visibly frightened of the intimidating man before her.

His fists clenched and looked at the girl again.

 _Gulp._ Her left hand pointed towards the left gate and just like that, he flee away. 

He fled like a carnivorous bird that was about to hung its prey.

“EIJI! EIJIIII!!! WHERE ARE YOU?”, Ash pushed everyone away. They parted naturally to avoid the turbulent man.

“Eiji. EIJI. EIJI!” His heart hammered in his chest, thumping to jump out of the confine of his body.

  
Everything spinned around him. 

The _chime_ of the flight announcement.

The _white noises_ of people talking.

The loudness of children’s _tantrum_.

The sound of the airplane’s engine about to take off in the vast field behind the glass-paned window.

The soft rumbling of the window caused by the torrent blow of air.

” _Sayonara_.”

Ash’s eyelids lifted immediately, causing his vision to be peppered with patches of stars.   
  


That voice.

That velvety voice laced with gentleness and ambiance. 

The voice that soothed him in his darkest nights. The voice that therapeutically healed him in his fragile, scared state.

The voice was Eiji’s.

Ash squinted harder, scanning the crowds of people scampered around the departure hall.

His heartbeat lurched as it burned with anticipation and overwhelming sense of yearn in his veins.

It felt like an eternity when his green eyes landed its gaze on the figure sitting on the wheelchair.   
  


_His gaze met his._

  
The movement all around them slowed down. For a moment, it felt like only both of them existed in the universe.

Only Aslan Jade Callenreese and Okumura Eiji.

Only them, and no one else.

Their eyes twinkled with recognition and sparkled with tinges of happiness.

”ASH!!!!!”, He shouted. Tears start to stream down his rosy cheeks. His lips slightly parted with sudden harsh breaths.

Eiji’s whole hands meekly rolled the wheel towards the blonde. His pale hands fresh with IV drips winced in pain that Eiji retracted his hands and tried to stand up instead.

His leg muscles was sore and the abdomen was excruciating. The tiny squelching movement he felt where he was shot was hindering his movement.

The others, Jessica and Max, Charlie and Ibe was astounded at the scene and tried to hold him back. They were in chaos.

”EIJI? CALM DOWN EIJI!” Ibe tried to hold him by his shoulders. Eiji was writhing and his weak hands shot up to point at the place.

  
Before they could turn their heads, a huge figure leaped on top of Eiji, embracing him in a long warm hug.

It was a long time where they stayed in that position. Hugging and crying in each other’s arms.

It was inaudible but their hearts melodically chanted prayers of gratitude.

_”Thank you, God. Thank you for protecting him.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The last line was inspired by their usual prayers.


End file.
